


Midnight Touch

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Mycroft, Desk Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft's been working too hard. Greg knows how to make him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Touch

Greg was one of the few people who could walk into Mycroft’s office without an invitation. Besides, it was nearly midnight and the office building was practically empty. The man was at his desk like usual, working on some paperwork. He barely looked up as the door opened. “What do you need, Gregory?”

“It’s almost midnight,” said Greg, walking towards him.

“I will hardly turn into a pumpkin.” Mycroft put his pen down. Greg could see the lines that said he’d barely been sleeping.

“Mycroft.” Greg put both hands on the desk and leaned over him.

The other man sighed and leaned back in his chair. “If I told you I have very important work to do would it matter?”

“Not one bit.” Stepping back, Greg started on the buttons of his shirt. Mycroft licked his lips as he watched him.

“Gregory,” he said softly.

With a faint smile Greg dropped his shirt on the floor and started on his belt. Silently, Mycroft came around the desk and went to his knees in front of Greg. He finished freeing him while Greg ran a hand through his hair, then tenderly kissed his half hard cock.

Mycroft knew Greg’s body so well after all these years, knew how to tease him to hardness with the brush of his soft lips and flick of his tongue. Greg hummed, pleased, watching his lover, still fully dressed as he worshiped his cock.

He reached town and took Mycroft’s arm, tugging him to his feet, fondling him through the expensive material of his trousers. He leaned against his desk, lips parted and eyes closed as he moaned. Greg captured his lips in a tender kiss, feeling the taller man relax into his hand.

Greg reached up and loosened his tie, just a bit, kissing his neck as he loosened his belt. Mycroft put his hands on the desk, letting Greg do what he wanted, but Greg could tell by his breathing just how much he needed this. He kissed his lips, then his forehead as he unzipped his trousers and slipped a hand inside. There was the faintest gasp of air as he stroked the velvety hardness.

Mycroft shifted and pushed down his clothes, sitting on the edge of his desk. He reached back in the drawer and handed Greg the lube. Greg pushed his shirttails and coat to the side as he dipped his fingers down. Wrapping his free arm around his waist, Greg left wet kisses along the edge of his collar, listening to Mycroft’s tiny cries as he stretched him open.

Nipping at Mycroft’s ear, Greg spread his legs a little wider before tugging him to the edge of his desk. Mycroft opened his eyes, dark blue meeting dark brown, both of them lust-blown and hungry. Greg kissed him again as he shifted Mycroft’s angle and pressed against his entrance. Mycroft’s eyes closed and head rocked back as he teased him.

“Gregory,” he whispered, but it might as well have been a shout. Grabbing his arse, Greg pushed deeper, making Mycroft cry out in earnest. Watching his lover’s face he stilled until Mycroft, wanton and needy, grabbed his hips and tried to pull him deeper.

Pushing Mycroft onto his back, Greg held his legs and ignored the probably important and classified paperwork his lover was lying on. He wrapped one hand around Mycroft’s cock, stroking and watching him as he thrust steadily. Mycroft writhed beneath him, hands reaching back to grab the edge of the desk, eyes screwed tightly shut.

Slowing down his thrusts, Greg stroked him faster. He loved the sight of Mycroft nearing orgasm, mouth falling open, all the control crashing down. He cried out as he came, staining his waistcoat. Greg stroked him through it, then put his hands on Mycroft’s thighs and began thrusting harder. Mycroft’s eyes opened as he watched Greg quickly achieve his own orgasm.

Leaning up on one elbow, Mycroft reached for his hand, taking it to his mouth and sensually licking it clean while Greg watched with a lazy smile. He leaned in and gave another kiss, then tugged him off the desk and over to the couch against one wall as he pulled up the trousers. For once Mycroft didn’t complain as Greg lay him down and pulled a blanket from the side table. He lay down next to his lover and held Mycroft against his chest.

“Thank you,” he said softly.

 Greg smoothed his hair and pulled his tie loose, unbuttoning the first few buttons on his shirt. “Just sleep,” he answered, kissing the top of his head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Probably a little inspired by this fanstic[ gifse](http://duchesscloverly.tumblr.com/post/62535595019/some-things-never-change)t, which is also more then half the reason i started shipping mystrade in the first place.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
